ffcsstestfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Pistols
|||Beamer Xtremer||25||The Beamer targets a singe enemy and unleashes a powerful blast of energy.||||||0||Pistol||Medium||Uncommon||Tradeble|||| |- | ||Crayon Cannon||3||This pistol eliminates your adversaries with all the colors of the rainbow.||235||205||0||Pistol||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||287||72 |- | ||Custard Buster||4||One part chocolate eclair plus one part pistol equals one delicious sidearm.||248||218||0||Pistol||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||318||75 |- | ||Don Doom Chemgun||4||This dangerous chemgun blasts toxic alien goo at your target.||263||233||0||Pistol||Medium||Rare||Not Tradable||0||0 |- | ||Super Slayer Slasher||5||This lethal blade is a testament to your skill as a true Super Slayer.||248||278||0||Pistol/Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||330||83 |- | ||Zip Zapper||5||A speedy sidearm that's both extremely reliable and quite stylish.||244||214||0||Pistol||Short||Common||Tradable||308||77 |- | ||S.P.I.C.E.R.||6||This Sting Pepper Infused Cannon Enflames Retinas! Burn your enemies up.||302||272||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||346||87 |- | ||Crystal Pistol||7||This trusty sidearm uses material from Crystalline Caverns to fire a concentrated beam.||270||240||0||Pistol||Short||Common||Tradable||340||85 |- | ||Pop Gun||7||Numbuh Two constructed this pistol with a popsicle, providing icy-cold blasts!||287||257||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||348||87 |- | ||Sonic Drill||7||Spinning at high velocities and coursing with sonic energy, this weapon is a blast!||287||257||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||348||87 |- | ||Null Void Pistol||8||Harneses the power of the Null Void to create inter-dimensional trouble for foes.||300||270||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||365||91 |- | ||Planecaster||8||The Planecaster uses kinetic energy to launch a bolt of plasma at its target.||315||285||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||374||94 |- | ||Shuttlegun||8||The Forever Knights modified stolen alien technology into this highly-portable pistol.||315||285||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||374||94 |- | ||V-Charger||8||This pistol was once favored by space pirates for its compact size and varied uses.||300||270||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||365||91 |- | ||Lemon Pop Gun||9||Numbuh Two constructed this pistol with a popsicle, providing icy-cold blasts!||313||283||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||383||96 |- | ||Subsonic Drill||9||Spinning at high velocities and coursing with sonic energy, this weapon is a blast!||313||283||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||383||96 |- | ||Block Pistol||10||This pistol's squared-off, compact design makes it easy to fit into any pack.||341||311||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||412||103 |- | ||Custom Null Void Pistol||10||Harneses the power of the Null Void to create inter-dimensional trouble for foes.||326||296||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||402||101 |- | ||Designer Planecaster||10||The Planecaster uses kinetic energy to launch a bolt of plasma at its target.||341||311||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||412||103 |- | ||Dominator Shuttlegun||10||The Forever Knights modified stolen alien technology into this highly-portable pistol.||341||311||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||412||103 |- | ||V-Charger Special||10||This pistol was once favored by space pirates for its compact size and varied uses.||326||296||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||402||101 |- | ||Grape Pop Gun||11||Numbuh Two constructed this pistol with a popsicle, providing icy-cold blasts!||339||309||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||423||106 |- | ||Green Thumbgun||11||The Green Thumbgun fires seeds, nuts and berries at your enemies.||339||309||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||423||106 |- | ||Ultrasonic Drill||11||Spinning at high velocities and coursing with sonic energy, this weapon is a blast!||339||309||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||423||106 |- | ||Bracer Blaster||12||Inspired by Plumber tech, the Bracer Blaster shoots concentrated beams of energy.||380||350||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||462||116 |- | ||Broccoloid Blaster||12||Hailing from the Broccoloid Empire, this weapon will cook your enemies good.||380||350||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||462||116 |- | ||Conqueror Shuttlegun||12||The Forever Knights modified stolen alien technology into this highly-portable pistol.||367||337||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||454||114 |- | ||Deluxe Planecaster||12||The Planecaster uses kinetic energy to launch a bolt of plasma at its target.||367||337||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||454||114 |- | ||Modded Null Void Pistol||12||Harneses the power of the Null Void to create inter-dimensional trouble for foes.||352||322||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||444||111 |- | ||V-Charger Super Special||12||This pistol was once favored by space pirates for its compact size and varied uses.||352||322||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||444||111 |- | ||Zip Zoomer||12||A speedy sidearm that's both extremely reliable and quite stylish.||335||305||0||Pistol||Short||Common||Tradable||433||108 |- | ||Hypersonic Drill||13||Spinning at high velocities and coursing with sonic energy, this weapon is a blast!||365||335||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||466||117 |- | ||Lime Pop Gun||13||Numbuh Two constructed this pistol with a popsicle, providing icy-cold blasts!||365||335||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||466||117 |- | ||Engraved Planecaster||14||The Planecaster uses kinetic energy to launch a bolt of plasma at its target.||393||363||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||501||125 |- | ||Tuned Null Void Pistol||14||Harneses the power of the Null Void to create inter-dimensional trouble for foes.||378||348||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||489||122 |- | ||Vanquisher Shuttlegun||14||The Forever Knights modified stolen alien technology into this highly-portable pistol.||393||363||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||501||125 |- | ||V-Charger Elite||14||This pistol was once favored by space pirates for its compact size and varied uses.||378||348||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||489||122 |- | ||Cherry Pop Gun||15||Numbuh Two constructed this pistol with a popsicle, providing icy-cold blasts!||391||361||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||513||128 |- | ||Supersonic Drill||15||Spinning at high velocities and coursing with sonic energy, this weapon is a blast!||391||361||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||513||128 |- | ||Executive Planecaster||16||The Planecaster uses kinetic energy to launch a bolt of plasma at its target.||419||389||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||552||138 |- | ||Maxed Null Void Pistol||16||Harneses the power of the Null Void to create inter-dimensional trouble for foes.||404||374||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||539||135 |- | ||Subjugator Shuttlegun||16||The Forever Knights modified stolen alien technology into this highly-portable pistol.||419||389||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||552||138 |- | ||V-Charger Ultimate||16||This pistol was once favored by space pirates for its compact size and varied uses.||404||374||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||539||135 |- | ||Whip Zipper||16||A speedy sidearm that's both extremely reliable and quite stylish.||387||357||0||Pistol||Short||Common||Tradable||525||131 |- | ||Beamer||17||The Beamer targets a singe enemy and unleashes a powerful blast of energy.||417||387||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||566||142 |- | ||Blue Wing Laser||17||A highly-portable laser that was originally designed to repair spaceship hulls.||417||387||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||566||142 |- | ||Darklight Gun||17||Uses a gas-powered chamber to fire deadly beams of light at Fuse's minions.||432||402||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||579||145 |- | ||G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.||17||This Gumball Utilizing Mechanism Zings Overabundance Of Kandy Around.||432||402||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||579||145 |- | ||Sonic Pitch Pistol||17||Emits sonic waves at extremely high frequencies to damage your opponents with sound.||432||402||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||579||145 |- | ||Toadstool Blaster||17||This unusual-looking pistol fires sporelike projectiles at your target.||417||387||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||566||142 |- | ||Vacuum Laser||17||This heavy laser has a vacuum-cylinder core to facilitate pinpoint accuracy.||417||387||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||566||142 |- | ||Bean Cannon||18||This pistol doesn't use actual beans, but fires spherical "beans" of pure energy.||430||400||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||594||149 |- | ||Ripper||18||A unique weapon of unknown origin, powered by some kind of cosmic energy.||430||400||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||594||149 |- | ||Sabre Cannon||18||The Sabre Cannon fires a slicing beam of energy that cuts your enemies in two.||430||400||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||594||149 |- | ||Toxic Heater||18||The Toxic Heater fires a stream of toxic ions, poisoning monsters everywhere!||458||428||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||619||155 |- | ||Vulcan Carbine First Class||18||A lightweight rifle with an airtight barrel that fires concentrated energy beams.||458||428||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||619||155 |- | ||Atmospheric Laser||19||This heavy laser has a vacuum-cylinder core to facilitate pinpoint accuracy.||443||413||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||623||156 |- | ||Beamer Pro||19||The Beamer targets a singe enemy and unleashes a powerful blast of energy.||443||413||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||623||156 |- | ||Bubble G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.||19||This Gumball Utilizing Mechanism Zings Overabundance Of Kandy Around.||458||428||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||638||160 |- | ||Fastlight Gun||19||Uses a gas-powered chamber to fire deadly beams of light at Fuse's minions.||458||428||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||638||160 |- | ||Lo-Range Pitch Pistol||19||Emits sonic waves at extremely high frequencies to damage your opponents with sound.||458||428||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||638||160 |- | ||Mushroom Blaster||19||This unusual-looking pistol fires sporelike projectiles at your target.||443||413||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||623||156 |- | ||Red Wing Laser||19||A highly-portable laser that was originally designed to repair spaceship hulls.||443||413||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||623||156 |- | ||Azuki Cannon||20||This pistol doesn't use actual beans, but fires spherical "beans" of pure energy.||456||426||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||654||164 |- | ||Charged Toxic Heater||20||The Toxic Heater fires a stream of toxic ions, poisoning monsters everywhere!||484||454||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||682||171 |- | ||Optimized Sabre Cannon||20||The Sabre Cannon fires a slicing beam of energy that cuts your enemies in two.||456||426||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||654||164 |- | ||Red Ripper||20||A unique weapon of unknown origin, powered by some kind of cosmic energy.||456||426||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||654||164 |- | ||Vulcan Carbine Master Class||20||A lightweight rifle with an airtight barrel that fires concentrated energy beams.||484||454||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||682||171 |- | ||Whip Whizzer||20||A speedy sidearm that's both extremely reliable and quite stylish.||439||409||0||Pistol||Short||Common||Tradable||638||160 |- | ||Arclight Gun||21||Uses a gas-powered chamber to fire deadly beams of light at Fuse's minions.||484||454||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||703||176 |- | ||Beamer Max||21||The Beamer targets a singe enemy and unleashes a powerful blast of energy.||469||439||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||687||172 |- | ||Buttoncap Blaster||21||This unusual-looking pistol fires sporelike projectiles at your target.||469||439||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||687||172 |- | ||Green Wing Laser||21||A highly-portable laser that was originally designed to repair spaceship hulls.||469||439||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||687||172 |- | ||Mid-Range Pitch Pistol||21||Emits sonic waves at extremely high frequencies to damage your opponents with sound.||484||454||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||703||176 |- | ||Mint G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.||21||This Gumball Utilizing Mechanism Zings Overabundance Of Kandy Around.||484||454||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||703||176 |- | ||Suction Laser||21||This heavy laser has a vacuum-cylinder core to facilitate pinpoint accuracy.||469||439||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||687||172 |- | ||Mung Cannon||22||This pistol doesn't use actual beans, but fires spherical "beans" of pure energy.||482||452||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||721||180 |- | ||Overclocked Sabre Cannon||22||The Sabre Cannon fires a slicing beam of energy that cuts your enemies in two.||482||452||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||721||180 |- | ||Race Ripper||22||A unique weapon of unknown origin, powered by some kind of cosmic energy.||482||452||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||721||180 |- | ||Supercharged Toxic Heater||22||The Toxic Heater fires a stream of toxic ions, poisoning monsters everywhere!||510||480||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||751||188 |- | ||Vulcan Carbine Officer Class||22||A lightweight rifle with an airtight barrel that fires concentrated energy beams.||510||480||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||751||188 |- | ||Beamer Elite||23||The Beamer targets a singe enemy and unleashes a powerful blast of energy.||495||465||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||757||189 |- | ||Hi-Range Pitch Pistol||23||Emits sonic waves at extremely high frequencies to damage your opponents with sound.||510||480||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||775||194 |- | ||Pinklight Gun||23||Uses a gas-powered chamber to fire deadly beams of light at Fuse's minions.||510||480||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||775||194 |- | ||Pressurized Laser||23||This heavy laser has a vacuum-cylinder core to facilitate pinpoint accuracy.||496||465||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||757||189 |- | ||Puffball Blaster||23||This unusual-looking pistol fires sporelike projectiles at your target.||495||465||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||757||189 |- | ||Silver Wing Laser||23||A highly-portable laser that was originally designed to repair spaceship hulls.||496||465||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||757||189 |- | ||Sugar-Free G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.||23||This Gumball Utilizing Mechanism Zings Overabundance Of Kandy Around.||510||480||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||775||194 |- | ||B-99 Hornet||24||The B-99 uses special "swarming" technology to hone in on enemies when fired.||508||478||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||795||199 |- | ||Customized Sabre Cannon||24||The Sabre Cannon fires a slicing beam of energy that cuts your enemies in two.||508||478||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||795||199 |- | ||Elite Toxic Heater||24||The Toxic Heater fires a stream of toxic ions, poisoning monsters everywhere!||536||506||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||828||207 |- | ||Pinto Cannon||24||This pistol doesn't use actual beans, but fires spherical "beans" of pure energy.||508||478||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||795||199 |- | ||Rage Ripper||24||A unique weapon of unknown origin, powered by some kind of cosmic energy.||508||478||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||795||199 |- | ||Vulcan Carbine Elite Class||24||A lightweight rifle with an airtight barrel that fires concentrated energy beams.||536||506||0||Pistol||Medium||Ultra Rare||Tradeable||828||207 |- | ||Fruit G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.||25||This Gumball Utilizing Mechanism Zings Overabundance Of Kandy Around.||536||506||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||855||214 |- | ||Gold Wing Laser||25||A highly-portable laser that was originally designed to repair spaceship hulls.||521||491||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||835||209 |- | ||Omni-Range Pitch Pistol||25||Emits sonic waves at extremely high frequencies to damage your opponents with sound.||536||506||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||855||214 |- | ||Quantum Laser||25||This heavy laser has a vacuum-cylinder core to facilitate pinpoint accuracy.||521||491||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||835||209 |- | ||Stinkhorn Blaster||25||This unusual-looking pistol fires sporelike projectiles at your target.||521||491||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||835||209 |- | ||Whitelight Gun||25||Uses a gas-powered chamber to fire deadly beams of light at Fuse's minions.||536||506||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||855||214 |- | ||Garbanzo Cannon||26||This pistol doesn't use actual beans, but fires spherical "beans" of pure energy.||534||504||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||877||219 |- | ||Hog Wild Handgun||26||The Hog Wild Handgun - made for those who like to live on the edge.||534||504||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||877||219 |- | ||Hot Pants Ray Gun||26||Originally used by Billy to shrink pants. Now use it to shrink Fuse's numbers.||562||532||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||913||228 |- | ||Rad Ripper||26||A unique weapon of unknown origin, powered by some kind of cosmic energy.||534||504||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||877||219 |- | ||Ultimate Sabre Cannon||26||The Sabre Cannon fires a slicing beam of energy that cuts your enemies in two.||534||504||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||877||219 |- | ||Ultimate Toxic Heater||26||The Toxic Heater fires a stream of toxic ions, poisoning monsters everywhere!||562||532||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||913||228 |- | ||Vulcan Carbine Perfect Class||26||A lightweight rifle with an airtight barrel that fires concentrated energy beams.||562||532||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||913||228 |- | ||Acid Blaster||27||The Acid Blaster fires concentrated emissions of corrosive goo. Ouch!||547||517||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||920||230 |- | ||Particle Rifle||27||The Particle Rifle utilizes microscopic particles to form a supercharged burst.||547||517||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||920||230 |- | ||UFO Repeater||27||Constructed from bizarre alien materials, the UFO Repeater is out of this world.||547||517||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||920||230 |- | ||Classic Goomaker||28||Named for its ability to reduce your target to goo, the Goomaker is powerful indeed.||560||530||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||966||242 |- | ||Laser Lance Mark I||28||An alien weapon that fires a highly-concentrated beam of light at its target.||560||530||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||966||242 |- | ||Piston Rifle||28||The Piston Rifle fires a charged electron beam, but it has strong kickback.||560||530||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||966||242 |- | ||Rotation Rifle||28||A specialized ranged weapon that features a rotational magazine for spinning projectiles.||560||530||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||966||242 |- | ||Vaporizer||28||The Vaporizer uses superheated molecules to disintegrate your target.||575||545||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||989||247 |- | ||Mustard Acid Blaster||29||The Acid Blaster fires concentrated emissions of corrosive goo. Ouch!||573||543||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1014||254 |- | ||Sub-Particle Rifle||29||The Particle Rifle utilizes microscopic particles to form a supercharged burst.||573||543||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1014||254 |- | ||UFO Repeater DX||29||Constructed from bizarre alien materials, the UFO Repeater is out of this world.||573||543||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1014||254 |- | ||Aquatic Vaporizer||30||The Vaporizer uses superheated molecules to disintegrate your target.||601||571||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||1090||273 |- | ||Hi-Speed Piston Rifle||30||The Piston Rifle fires a charged electron beam, but it has strong kickback.||586||556||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1065||266 |- | ||Laser Lance Mark II||30||An alien weapon that fires a highly-concentrated beam of light at its target.||586||556||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1065||266 |- | ||Smelly Goomaker||30||Named for its ability to reduce your target to goo, the Goomaker is powerful indeed.||586||556||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1065||266 |- | ||Chemical Acid Blaster||31||The Acid Blaster fires concentrated emissions of corrosive goo. Ouch!||599||569||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1118||280 |- | ||Micro-Particle Rifle||31||The Particle Rifle utilizes microscopic particles to form a supercharged burst.||599||569||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1118||280 |- | ||UFO Repeater Super DX||31||Constructed from bizarre alien materials, the UFO Repeater is out of this world.||599||569||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1118||280 |- | ||Fast Action Piston Rifle||32||The Piston Rifle fires a charged electron beam, but it has strong kickback.||612||582||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1173||293 |- | ||Laser Lance Mark III||32||An alien weapon that fires a highly-concentrated beam of light at its target.||612||582||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1173||293 |- | ||Oxygenic Vaporizer||32||The Vaporizer uses superheated molecules to disintegrate your target.||627||597||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||1201||300 |- | ||Yucky Goomaker||32||Named for its ability to reduce your target to goo, the Goomaker is powerful indeed.||612||582||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1173||293 |- | ||Alien Acid Blaster||33||The Acid Blaster fires concentrated emissions of corrosive goo. Ouch!||625||595||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1232||308 |- | ||Macro-Particle Rifle||33||The Particle Rifle utilizes microscopic particles to form a supercharged burst.||625||595||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1232||308 |- | ||UFO Repeater LE||33||Constructed from bizarre alien materials, the UFO Repeater is out of this world.||625||595||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1232||308 |- | ||Hydrogenic Vaporizer||34||The Vaporizer uses superheated molecules to disintegrate your target.||653||623||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||1324||331 |- | ||Laser Lance Mark IV||34||An alien weapon that fires a highly-concentrated beam of light at its target.||638||608||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1294||324 |- | ||Lo-Emission Piston Rifle||34||The Piston Rifle fires a charged electron beam, but it has strong kickback.||638||608||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1294||324 |- | ||Sticky Goomaker||34||Named for its ability to reduce your target to goo, the Goomaker is powerful indeed.||638||608||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1294||324 |- | ||Exo-Particle Rifle||35||The Particle Rifle utilizes microscopic particles to form a supercharged burst.||651||621||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1358||340 |- | ||Goalie Gun||35||Blast a ball of superheated plasma at Fuse's creeps and see if they can block it!||651||621||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1358||340 |- | ||Monster Acid Blaster||35||The Acid Blaster fires concentrated emissions of corrosive goo. Ouch!||651||621||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1358||340 |- | ||UFO Repeater SE||35||Constructed from bizarre alien materials, the UFO Repeater is out of this world.||651||621||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1358||340 |- | ||Expert Grade Piston Rifle||36||The Piston Rifle fires a charged electron beam, but it has strong kickback.||664||634||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1426||357 |- | ||Laser Lance Mark V||36||An alien weapon that fires a highly-concentrated beam of light at its target.||664||634||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1426||357 |- | ||Nitrogenic Vaporizer||36||The Vaporizer uses superheated molecules to disintegrate your target.||679||649||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||1460||365 |- | ||Stinky Goomaker||36||Named for its ability to reduce your target to goo, the Goomaker is powerful indeed.||664||634||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1426||357 |- | ||Wrist Rockets||36||SACT agents wear these powerful weapons on their wrists for an added combat punch.||692||662||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||1486||372 |- |} __NOWYSIWYG__